Sudah kuduga kisah cintaku akan salah
by Innocent Togabito
Summary: Summary di dalam


Sudah Kuduga Kisah Cintaku Selalu Salah

.

.

Disclaimer :

Oregairu sama sekali bukan punya saya.

.

.

Warn : Gaya bahasa yang aancurrrrr, Typo, GAJE, penuaan dini, DLL.

.

.

Summary : Cinta adalah hal yang paling merepotkan, tidak masuk akal, dan juga membuang-buang waktu. Oleh karena alasan-alasan diatas hal yang bernama CINTA sudah kubuang ke tempat sampah. Tapi siapa sangka, dia bisa membuatku, sang 'Veteran' game yang bernama kehidupan merasakan cinta sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Chapter One : Cinta Itu Salah

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas terlihat murid-murid dan seorang guru yang sedang melakukan proses belajar mengajar. Ada berbagai macam kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu, baik dilakukan oleh perorangan ataupun berkelompok. Tampak semua kegiatan tersebut dilakukan bukan tanpa tujuan. Yah, semua hal ini terjadi karena saat ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yang dilaksanakan hari ini. Apalagi sensei yang mengajar pada jam terakhir ini adalah sensei yang sangat sepesial. Seorang perawan tua #Plakkk ralat, seorang JOMBLO #Plakkk,(Hiratsuka : Lu mau ke rumah sakit,atau langsung ke kuburan #Author : Gyaaaaaa! Ampunnnnnn!) lupakan kalimat sebelumnya. Yah, seorang gadis cantik dan menawan yang sayangnya saat ini ekhem belum menemukan pangerran berkuda putihnya, seorang guru teladan yang sayangnya errr, lumayan KILLER.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan HIRATSUKA-SENSEI!.#PLAKKKKK

Yah, itulah sebab mengapa suasana di kelas ini sangat mencekam, hawanya sangattt dingin, dan juga semua muridnya pada TEPPPAAAARRRRR! Berjamaah. Selain karena jam-jam sebelumnya yang telah menguras seluruh energi mereka, kini mereka juga dihadapkan pada iblis wanita yang tak punya belas kasihan dan dapat mengambil jiwa mereka kapanpun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Dan demi menghilangkan rasa jenuh yang amat sangat pada diri mereka, maka akhirnya beberapa orang memilih memainkan sesuatu. Ada yang bermain ABC layaknya anak SD, ada yang bermain kartu, ada juga yang sampai memainkan Mahyong, Black Jack, dan Poker. (Author : sett Dahh! Ini kelas apa Las Vegas). Dan hebatnya semua permainan itu tidak terlihat oleh guru killer kita.

Sebuah pepatah mengatakan dari berjuta bintang di langit pasti ada satu yang redup, ataupun pepatah dari beras segantang pasti ada satu gabah. Yah, walaupun banyak orang di kelas itu yang sibuk bermain baik sendiri maupun berkelompok tapi ada satu orang yang tidak. Ia tidak bermain dengan teman karena Ia memang tidak punya, Ia juga tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar.

Ya! Ini dia Pemeran utama kita di fic ini Haya-Plakkkk (Readers : Bukan dongo).

Ya, sekali lagi ini dia Pemeran utama kita Hakigaya Hichiman, seorang Hikkikomori sejati, NEET yang sangat melegenda, dan juga 'Veteran' dari game yang Ia sebut Ke-hi-du-pan. Mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam kehijauan dan mata yang menunjukkan semua julukan yang telah Ia dapatkan.

Dead Fish Eyes.

Ia kini memang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dari Hiratsuka-sensei, tapi Ia juga tidak bermain-main seperti murid lainnya. Memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan senseipun percuma, karena Ia sudah mahir dalam materi itu. Ikut bermain? Percayalah kata 'ikut' adalah suatu hal yang tabu baginya, kata ikut berarti kau meminta seseorang atau kelompok mengijinkanmu bergabung dalam kegiatan yang Ia atau mereka lakukan, kata itu juga bisa berarti seeorang atau kelompok mengajakmu bergabung dalam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, dan percayalah tidak ada satupun orang yang akan mengijinkannya ikut dalam hal apapun kecuali kalau mereka terpaksa. Daripada melakukan semua hal itu Ia lebih memilih memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, melakukan hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan menguras banyak energinya.

Ia sekarang sedang melamun memikirkan tentang segala sesuatu dan memperkuat keyakinannya sebagai seorang Hikkikomori sejati. Ketika Ia melihat murid-murid yang lain beermain, Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal.

Konyol.

Orang tua mereka mengirim mereka ke sekolah bukan untuk bermain atau mencari teman saja, melainkan untuk tujuan yang sangat mulia, yaitu mencari ilmu. Dan ketika melihat mereka bermain-main seperti ini ketika pelajaran apakah kedua orang tua mereka akan senang? Heh, inilah akibat dari pergaulan yang teramat bebas dan ini semakin menguatkan pemikirannya bahwa menjadi penyendiri adalah hal yang terbaik.

Ya, menjadi penyendiri adalah yang terbaik menurutnya, ketika kau menjadi penyendiri semua keuntungan hanya akan datang padamu, 'Semua untuk satu'. Tapi hal itu juga akan terjadi kebalikannnya yaitu semua kerugian juga hanya akan datang kepadamu. Dia tidak peduli, toh ketika seseorang mendapat keuntungan orang-orang akan berkumpul pada orang itu , dan ketika keuntungan itu habis mereka masih akan bersama orang itu tapi dengan perilaku yang berbeda, lalu ketika orang itu mendapatkan ketidakberuntungan maka semua orang akan meninggalkannya agar tidak mendapat dampak dari ketidakberuntungan itu.

Konyol sekali menurutnya, habis manis sepah dibuang, dan yang lebih konyolnya hal itu bisa terjadi pada orang yang sama berkali-kali pula. Ia selalu berpikir apa semua orang bodoh? Ya, karena hanya orang bodoh yang terjatuh di lubang yang sama berkali-kali.

Dua jam pelajaran terakhirpun berlalu dengan bunyi bel sekolah empat kali sebagai tandanya. Semua murid bersorak gembira atas lepasnya mereka dari jerat sang iblis wanita. Melewati masa-masa seperti neraka dan kembali dengan selamat bukankah harus dirayakan. Meskipun begitu kebahagiaan itu hanyalah kebahagiaan yang sesaat, karena di detik berikutnya sang guru atau iblis di mata para muridnya memberikan mereka semua kenang-kenangan tanda kasih sayang darinya berupa sebuah tugas yang mencakup lima halaman. Semua murid syok atas apa yang terjadi, banyak yang protes akan hal itu akan tetapi bukan guru namanya kalau tidak bisa mendiamkan muridnya, dengan satu gebrakan saja semua murid disitu diam seketika.

"Oke Karena kalian protes aku akan memberikan satu tugas lagi pada kalian."

Jdeeeeerrrrrrr!

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang guru, lima halaman saja sudah berat apalagi dan ditambah satu tugas lagi? Oh tidak, apakah dunia mau kiamat?

"Tugas tambahannya mudah saja kok, kalian tinggal buat definisi cinta dari kalian masing-masing." Ucapnya. 'Yahh, sebenarnya ini bukan tugas melainkan survey dari bimbingan konseling yang lupa kuberikan pada mereka minggu lalu' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata merutuki kebodohannya dalam menjalankan tugas.

Semua orang menhela nafas lega karena tugas tambahannya ternyata lumayan mudah, membuat definisi tak ubahnya membuat sebuah karangan kan? Apalagi ini tentang cinta, anak SMA seperti mereka sangat ahli dalam bidang ini.

Beda dengan mereka, aktor utama kita ini sekarang sedang menyeringai entah untuk tujuan apa.

Hachiman POV

Heh, cinta ya? Kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf, tiga konsonan dan dua vocal. Cinta sendiri adalah perasaan suka terhadap lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis jika mereka tidak normal.

Sepanjang hidupku sebagai seorang hikkikomori aku hanya pernah menyatakan cinta pada lawan jenis sebanyak dua kali, dan semuanya berakhir dengan penolakkan yang berujung pada mimpi burukku setiap malamnya. Dan pada akhirnya gadis-gadis yang menolakku lebih memilih pacaran dengan laki-laki yang lebih tampan dariku, yah aku bisa menerima itu. Tapi yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah tepat seminggu kemudian mereka putus karena sang cowok yang berselingkuh.

Hah, aku bingung kenapa semua perempuan memilih seseorang yang tampan walaupun mereka tahu bahwa orang itu seorang playboy yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti mereka, dan parahnya ketika mereka tersakiti mereka bilang semua laki-laki itu brengsek, Sialan emang bapak mereka bukan laki-laki apa?!

Dan sejak saat itu penilaianku pada kaum hawa berubah. Yang kupikirkan tentang mereka hanya satu, mereka adalah mahluk yang cantik tapi suka membuang-buang diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Nah kembali pada cinta, cinta itu sebenarnya sebuah konsep yang salah kaprah, setidaknya untuk anak muda jaman sekarang. Kadang orang bilang Ia cinta pada orang lain, ketika ditanya kenapa? Mereka bilang karena Ia cantik atau tampan.

Itu sih nafsu namanya.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya nafsu? Karena Mereka hanya tertarik kepada keanggunan fisik orang yang Ia sukai,seperti ketampanan atau kecantikan, ukuran dada, ataupun bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Lalu jika tiba-tiba orang itu mengalami kecelakaan dan mendadak hal-hal diatas hancur apa mereka masih bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada orang itu.

Ada juga orang yang mengatakan karena orang yang dicintainya baik, lalu kenapa banyak orang jelek yang baik ditolak dan menjomblo? Faktanya yang menjadi pertimbangan pertama kali bagi kebanyakan orang adalah kondisi fisik dan yang selebihnya dipikirkan sambil jalan,dan sekali lagi kukatakan itu namanya nafsu bukan cinta!

Kalau mereka menganggap cinta adalah hal seperti itu, kusarankan mereka tidak mencari pacar, cari saja pelacur di tepat prostitusi terdekat.

Selesai dangan semua pemikiran tentang hal konyol yang disebut cinta, aku mulai membereskan semua barang-barang yang masih tergletak di atas meja. Melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kelas, hal yang kutuju saat ini bukanlah pulang akan tetapi klub merepotkan yang kuikuti, kalian sudah tahu kan.

klub relawan.

Sebenarnya hal seperti keluar dari klub bukanlah hal yang pernah kupikirkan, masuk saja ogah. klub itu sesuatu yang merepotkan, kakak kelas yang akan menyuruh-nyuruhmu seenaknya, anak sengkatan yang akan menjauhimu jika mereka tidak menyukaimu, dan juga adik kelas yang akan menyumpahimu karena perbuatan kakak kelas lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Hei! bahkan tanpa masuk kedalam klub pun aku sudah mendapatkan semua itu!

Ah, tanpa terasa kakiku selesai mengantarkanku menuju penjara yang dibuat oleh Hiratsuka-sensei. Membuka pintu, yang kutemukan pertamakali adalah Yukinoshita yang sedang membaca buku. Aku mulai bingung dengan apa yang Ia baca, setiap kali aku masuk ke ruang klub yang kutemukan pertamakali pasti dia yang sedang membaca buku. Dan anehnya aku tidak pernah melihat sampul bukunya berganti.

"…"

"…"

"…..."

"…..."

"BISAKAH KALIAN SALING BERBICARA!"

Ah, si Author sedang marah-marah gaje didepanku dan Yukinoshita sekarang.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari dua orang penyendiri yang berada dalam satu ruangan." Kataku padanya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hikigaya-kun, lagian aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara padanya."

Oi oi, itu menyakitkan tahu.

"Dan kau ini siapa? Kalau tidak ada keperluan tolong segera pergi."

Dan selanjutnya yang kulihat si Author yang berjalan keluar dengan air mata anime, emang bias ya?

"Ah! Yukinoshita, apa kau mendapat tugas dari Hiratsuka-sensei mengenai definisi cinta?"

"Bukankah itu survey yang diadakan Bimbingan Konseling bulan lalu." Ia menjawab.

Sialan Hiratsuka-sensei!

"Nah, jadi bagaimana kau menjawab survey itu."

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak."

Setelah itu hening.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta, sebuah hal kecil yang sepele tapi kompleks. Cinta adalah suatu yang abstrak, tak bisa terdefinisi oleh kata-kata. Cinta adalah hal gila, bias menyebabkan yang utuh menjadi hancur, yang damai menjadi perang, yang baik bias menjadi jahat. Suatu yang berasal dari hati, tapi bisa menyakiti hati. Meskipun begitu orang bilang bisa menjadi kuat bila ingin melindungi hal yang kita cintai. Kata orang cinta bisa membuat hidup kita lebih indah.

Tapi, apakah aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta?

Cinta adalah bagian dari masa mudanya

To Be Continue


End file.
